


Not so different

by gleek_runner



Category: Glee, The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lady Di is gay, M/M, Multi, it all began at Starbucks, thomas is bi, while Lea and Dylan are ignorant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask the Glee fandom about Dianna,the will most likely say that she was gay.Like literally wore a 'Likes Girls' T-shirt.Meanwhile if you ask the TMR fandom about Thomas,they'll say the same-along with how he doesn't age.So there they are meeting in Starbucks and realizing how similar they are...but when Dianna decides to go after the girl she loves things will be difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's beauty,she's grace,she'll punch you in the face

_**D** _

Another day in Paradise,those sarcastic thoughts always go through my mind when I wake up.My name is Dianna Elise Agron,born in April 30 1986 at Savannah in Georgia. My name sounds familiar right?Probably not...well believe it or not I am an actress,singer,director and dancer.I have won six awards(including sexiest smile,didn't even know there was an award for that!)and I'm really proud. Today is July 13,important day to most of us.I used to be jealous of him you know,he wasn't the smartest which made him very fun to be around.It was complicated between us,I loved him and hated him at the same time.At the end of the day,we had so much fun that I couldn't be mad to him because I'm a coward. They made a cute couple,to be honest,I wouldn't admit it.I didn't want to,I always wished they weren't together but...not like this.Anyway it all belongs in the past,Glee is officially over once and for all. I brushed my hair and put my white dress on,I could really use a coffee from Starbucks right now.Who knows maybe this day won't be that bad after all

_**T** _

"What did you see?"I asked with my voice full of worry as I looked at Dylan. "It's Wicked.It has always been Wicked" "And cut!"Wes shout,making Ki fall to the floor"Finally!I can't take the drama of this scene!" "How is this dramatic?"I asked and pulled him up"Are you kidding me?"Kaya started"Oh Tommy what did you see when you fell from heaven?" I do not sound like that! "Preach to Scodelario"Mihno shout"Slintheads"Dylan murmured "You know this wouldn't happen if you hadn't almost kiss in the first movie"Rosa replied Seriously how did everyone find out about this?When I die my deathstone will probably say Thomas Brodie Sangster actor,musician borned in 16 of May 1990 known for his british accent,The Maze Runner and almost kissing Dylan O'Brien. On second thought,this would be very nice "No one will let go of this right?"I asked Dylan who smiled"I doubt it Tommy" Did he just?He did!Oh my gosh,he has a nickname for me!And oh my bloody hell I sound like a crazy sixteen year old! "I-I need a coffee"thank god for me Starbucks is near

**_D_ **

"Hello?" "Hey Dianna,it's Heather" Great...no I love Heather but she can talk for hours and I neeeeed my coffee "Heather hi.You know I was going to get some coffee soooo" "Oh sorry,I just needed to tell you some amazing news!" "You're pregnant?!" "What?No!I haven't given birth to my second child yet!Anyway there is rumour we're having a sequel" Sequel? "Wait Glee is over" "Apparently they might make a movie,isn't that great?The whole gang back together" "Yeah of course but I kin--" "Need coffee?" "Need coffee" "K I'll talk you later Fabray" "I'll wait Pierce"And that was Heather Morris,greatest person I have ever met..."And now my coffee"

**_T_ **

"No milk with sugar for the blondie"the waitress announced and put the coffee to the desk.I got up to get it but another hand reached for it "Excuse me but this is mine" "No it's not,it's mine." No way I'm letting this woman take my coffee! "Look that's my order,no milk with sugar...for the blondie!" "In case you haven't notice I'm a blondie" "More like brat"Oh boy,I said that at loud didn't I?I felt a pain in my nose,she punched me!She.Punched.Me.What the bloody hell? "Did you just punched me?" "Yes!Now let me drink my coffee!" "You might have broken my nose!" "You'll survive!" "I'm an actor,I need my face untouched" "Well I haven't heard you s--Phineas and Ferb!"Seriously?She recognised me from that show? "Usually they know me from the Maze Runner,Love actually or Game of thrones but okay Phineas and Ferb" "Lucky for you I loved that show,I'm Dianna"she said and extended her hand for me to shook it"Thomas" "Oh how romanric,look at you two.It must be fate"the waitress sang to us.I really really doubt it,I'd say bad order but fate?Nope "We'll see about that won't we?"Dianna whispered while handing me the coffee"See you in the furure England"and left I'm pretty sure a girl hitted on me,I looked up to the sky mad"Why her and not Dylan?" Damn,I'm not lucky


	2. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Dianna meet again...turns out they both hate laser tag

 

**T**

"Dude did you do something?You look different"Ki asked me while reading his script.Seriously?Doesn't he see my bleeding nose?

"I know!Your hair!"

_Keep looking_

"Hey guys"Dylan greeted"Oh my God,Thomas what happened to your nose?"

Damn it.Ki didn't notice it but Dylan did?Well at least he cares "No,no that's not it"Ki murmured and continued looking at me,trying to figure out what I changed

"A girl hitted on me"

"Hitted on you or your nose?"

"We fought about the coffee,I called her a brat,she punched me then she recognised me,we talked,she gave me the coffee and told me see you again" This sounded a lot less weird in my head

"Does it hurt?You want me to get something?"

"No,thanks Dyl" I smiled at him and he smiled back.He.Smiled.Back.

"Get up you losers!"Kaya yelled She stormed in with sporty clothes amd a death glare"We're going laser tag"

"Kaya are you okay?"Ki asked taking a good look at her"Of course I am,I just trying to make myself competitive so I can kick your asses.Also my team has Dylan and Thomas" Wait Dylan and who?

"Are you sure this is a good idea?I have never played--"

"Trust me I know what I'm doing" I have a very bad feeling for this. "Well Tommy I guess we're in the same team,good because I didn't want to kill you" That was good right?I mean he doesn't want to kill me,so he likes me...as a friend but still it's progress.Right?

_**D** _

"Remind me how is laser tag a way to honor Cory's memory?"I asked for the third time Heather as we waited for the last people to come

"It's not,but there's a big chance we work together again so we need to re-live our friendship" And that makes 100% sence.Although I can't say I'm not happy to see everyone.Naya is pregnant,Melissa is playing on Supergirl and is married to Blake,Kevin is going to start in a movie called Boy choir,Darren is Hedwig,Chris writes a new book and Lea is on Scream Queens.

Oh my god,Lea I've totally forgot about her.She's going to see my terrible skills in laser tag!Why did I spent years trying to be an actor when I had to laser tag?! If I make fun of myself in front of her,I'll jump off a cliff.Maybe I have time to go before she co--

"Hey guys I'm here" No,I don't

"Okay so now that we're all here,time for some laser tag!And like a wise man once said May the odds be on your favour"Amber announced"Rules are simple and the teams are boys vs girls"

"Isn't that kind of unfair?Both Heather and Naya are pregnant"

"Yes Chord is right it would be very unfair...for you"Naya mocked the boys and grabbed a gun This is going to end very bad. I kept hidden as I tried to load my gun.The rules were pretty simple... there weren't any.Girls struck boys and boys struck girls,we used the guns and aimed the lights in our vests.

"That's not the best hiding place you know"Lea smirked and appeared next to me "I'm not very good at this game" I heard the sound of a gun firing,I grabbed my gun and aimed some meters away from her straight to Darren.

"I think you overestimate your abilities Lady Di" I guess I do,when it comes to you..hey that rhymes!

"Watch out!"Lea screamed and grabbed her gun but it was too late.I was killed,the white light felt--wait what am I saying? "Well it was an honor fighting with you"I laughed

"I will avenge you,Dianna,I promise"

"You better" She gave me a shy smile,and left yelling"Overstreet you're shouldn't have done that!"

I left the arena and headed over the booth.I can't believe I was the first to lose this thing!At least I'll have time to read Struck by Lightning,I have read this book at least ten times but I can't get enough.Criss is one of the best authors ever existed.

"Huh?I guess it might as well be fate"

_**T** _

"Huh?I guess it might as well be fate"Wait I know that voice,that punching voice!

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Laser tag,at least I tried to"

"I'm sure you're great"

"No I suck,there are two pregnant women inside yet I lost first" I started laughing since I wasn't the only one who sucked at this bloody game and she laughed back

"Tommy we have been looki--"Dylan cut his sentence and looked at Dianna"Your friend?"

"Yes,Dylan this is Dianna.Dianna this is Dylan" Dianna extended her hand but Dylan seemed to dislike the blonde from the first moment "So how did you two meet?"

"She punched me and gave me a coffee" "Yeah,sorry about that"Dylan continued glaring at her,why did he have a problem with her?

"That was unfair!I demand a rematch!"a man shout at a short brunnete woman "Woman up won't you"she replied and run towards us

_**D** _

Why was Chord yelling at Lea?And why was Dylan O' Jackass so mean when he talked to me?I mean he didn't call me something,if he did I'd kick him between his legs,but the way he talked to me like I was his enemy.

"Well I kept my promise and I avenged you"Lea explained to me

"My knight in the shining armor"I smiled"Oh Lea meet Thomas and Dylan"

"Hey I know you,I love the Maze Runner" I did too,until I met Dylan "It was nice meeting you but I have to go,Ryan will be really pissed if I don't come in time"

"Yeah and I'll ask Kaya about the game,we are so winning this game" As both of them were leaving,I let out a sigh at the image of Lea getting more and more away from me.Only I wasn't the one letting the sigh first. I know the lovesick look,I have that with her since 2009 and looking at him,I realized one thing.Someone had fallen hard


	3. A date with you is all I ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets an unexpected call...which turns into an unexpected date.Apparently,Dianna isn't just a blonde beauty.It doesn't go well

 

_**T** _

"And done!"I shout at relief as I shot the last bad guy in Call of duty and felt to bed.Dylan,who had came over to my room to play,was lying on the bed. "

I can't believe how I always lose at this game"he yelled at frusturation"How come we never play something easier?Like Among the sleep?"

"Because you scream every time the creepy teddy speaks"

"Teddy bears are not supposed to talk!"Dylan O'Brien is officially an adorable dork.I chuckled at him as my phone vibrated. "Hello?"

_"Um,hi Thomas?It's Dianna"_

"Oh Dianna hi"Dylan left the remote and sat next to me placing his ear to my phone.

_"That g-guy Ki,I think,gave me your number...he also gave me his but you're cuter"_

Dylan rolled his eyes and made a puke sign.He really doesn't like her,does he? "Did you just call to compliment me?"

_"No,actually.I was wondering if you want to go catch a movie or something?"_

"A date?"

I continued procceding the information for a couple minutes,did she bloody asked me out?!Damn it!Dylan gave me the you-better-say-no look,but I just like seeing him like this.You know kind of jealous,is that so bad? "Yes sure.There is a cinema near the laser tag,we can go there"

_"Great see you,British boy"_

I laughed and closed my phone landing my eyes again to Dylan's.He didn't look happy. "What?"

"You're really just go on a date with a random girl?She could be a psychopath!"

"I think you're overeacting"

"I am not!Plus who am I going to play video games with?!" "I don't know Ki,Kaya your girlfriend"I might have said the last one with some bitterness...with I regretted as soon as Dylan looked at me.

"Dyl I'm sorry,I-I just I guess I like that girl"I lied of course for the last part but hey what should I say?I bloody hate your girlfriend because I have a major crush on you?!

"Yeah I figured that out.Go get her tiger"

_**D** _

"And I was thinking you were going to stood me up"I smiled at Thomas who came running towards me"Sorry got stuck in traffic"

"Don't worry I'm messing with ya"I laughed"Lets go,shall we?"

We walked inside,hand in hand,he is really nice I'd admit that and trust me I know.I mean I can tell if I like a guy within seconds,it happened with Cory,Chord and Mark.I'm some kind of perfect friend finder.

Question is how do I tell him?Should I talk about his crush or mine?Damn what if I'm wrong?He might be straight,look at him HE MUST BE STRAIGHT!Why is every nice guy straight?

"Hi,two for the--wait what should we see?"Thomas asked me.

"Well you have three options"the cashier smiled to us"If you're looking for something romantic there is How to lose a guy in ten days,we also have Annabelle for a thriller and the Family for comedy" The what for comedy?!

"Um I haven't seen the Family"Thomas announced,I slightly nod at him.This was going to be a disaster. We walked to room A,the movie had already started and hopefully everything will be oka--and there goes my the guy with my bra.

_**T** _

What kind of movie is this?A guy is tring to take off the girl's bra?Bloody hell,I came to see porn! The girl gave him a flirty smile,like I said porn,and struck him with a tennis racket...she did what?! "Hey boys,if this is your approach to women then you're not gonna get very far"

Wait,I know that blonde girl!Well she has shorter hair now but still! "Girls are not some toys that you FUCK IN THE PARK"I looked at Dianna who was covering her face"Future depends on women.Don't you care about your future?So take care of them or you won't have one"

"Wow"was the only thing I managed to say"You're really tough aren't you?"

"And an actor,singer,dancer and director"

"Again wow"

"Yeah but I'm not even good"she murmured as she stepped outside. "I refuse to believe that.What have you done?"

"I have played in Veronica Mars, Heroes,Glee,The Romantics, Burlesque,I Am Number Four,Glee: The 3D Concert Movie,The Glee Project,The Family,Zipper, Tumbledown and Bare.I've also played in Sam Smith's I'm not the only one and the Killer's Just another girl" How many times will I have to say wow?

"Anything else I should know?"

"Actually yes,I know you have a crush on Dylan"

Great,she also knows I have a crush on Dyl--

"Wait what?!"


	4. July 13,2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianna tells Thomas about a dear friend of hers.

_**T** _

We drove in silence until we reached Dianna's house,she said we'd talk as soon as we reached it.To be honest I'm glad we didn't talk about it,I wouldn't know what to say anyway.

"Do you know how I know you have a crush on Dylan?It's because I saw the way you looked at him"

Shit

"It's the same way I look at her"

That was unexpected

She sighed and handed me a picture of her,the brunnete girl named Lea from earlier and a guy all smiling and happy.

"I met Lea because of Glee,you know.Our characters seemed to hate each other but we just hitted it off immediately.We were even living together for a while,people would assume we dated"

She had a weird smile as she talk,it was hiding sadness and even anger behind it.But I can't tell I don't understand what she meant.

"For a while I thought she was feeling something too,she had given me so many clues..." She stared at the wall as I looked over at the picture and the guy on the photo.He seemed oddly familiar"Who is that?"

"His name was Cory Monteith,h-he was Lea's fiancee also co-star on Glee"maybe I shouldn't have brought that up"Do you know how it is like to be so close to someone,to assume they will always be there and then out of the blue someone takes them out of your reach?"

Yep,happens with Dylan and his girlfriend all the time

"Yeah,I know.But bad things happen,at least she is happily married to a guy that loves her and that's what you need to hold on to"

"She isn't"Dianna whispered and placed her hand at a DVD,I couldn't make clearly the letters but I think it said Quarterback"When you ask the universe for something it just never gives it to you.That wasn't one of them,do you know how the universe did what I wanted?It took one of the most kind and amazing people I knew.I-I don't even remember what I was doing,I just remember the title Glee star found dead at a Vancouver's hotel...he was Canadian,it had to be him,overdose."the tears had started streaming down her face that made you wanna go and hug her

"At first I believed he deserved it,he was a drug addicted and he did nothing to stop it.He had a family,a woman that loved him,friends,a good job and he didn't care for any of that.But in the end I wasn't blaming him,I was blaming myself for not figuring it out...He seemed so happy you know,when they announced their marriage.I remember during shooting I was filming what we were doing and he was also fimling with his.So at the end he would say I'm filming you filming me filming you and I would just burst into laughter."

I know I was looking pretty serious but I was bloody crying from the inside"I guess it was some kind of sign that I should just forget about Lea,Glee and pretty much everyone"

"Maybe it wasn't a sign"I told her"Good people always die young.I should know my character is getting crazy and killed by book three"

She laughed and turned to a little sleeping dog,a pug I think"You and Dylan,weren't you nominated at some kind of chemistry award?" I slighty nodded as I brought back the memory.It was really funny to be honest,the fans were really trying their best.I used to find from fanfic to videos to edited photos.One time I was even asked what I thought about it but unfortunately I heard shit instead of ship....

"You know I voted for you,mostly because I didn't like any of the other movies so"she chuckled and looked back down"We had won in the Couple Chemistry on E,which was weird because our characters were not even dating,but this also made me realize something"

"What?"

"We're not so different after all.This is why I'm gonna help you get your man"


	5. That went well...not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea doesn't like Dianna dating Thomas.While Lady Di and Dylan have a nice chat about Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also to avoid confusion,in this fic both Thomas and Ki(later Dylan too)are single

**_T_ **

"Thomas Brodie Sangster!"I heard both Kaya and Ki yelling my name as soon as I entered the set"Is it true?!"Ki shout

"What is true?"

"You dating the hottest blonde on the planet!The Bare's stripper,the number four"he kept on going until Kaya interrupted him"the feminist that kicked the asses of some guys on Malavita,the Mckinley's cheerleader!"

"Dianna Agron"they both exclaimed.See this is the bad of being so close with your co-stars....

"Yes" Okay I should probably explain but lets just say,this blonde had a plan so crazy it might actually work.

_**D** _

I'm super nervous,no I'm freaking out!Why would Ryan want to meet me?Glee is over and I doubt he ever liked me.

"Dianna Agron,right?"I looked up to the woman who had spoken.It was a tall brunnete with arms full of red marks,she was standing akwardly with some papers at her right hand"Um yes"

"Nice to meet you,unfortunately Ryan won't make it so I'll replace him.I'm Angela the new Glee owner" Owner?

"I'm confused"

"Well you know when people win the lottery they do all these crazy stuff.Meanwhile I'm following my dreams of creating movies,plus I always dreamed of owning the Glee plot!"she said the last part with an extra fangirl squeezing"I have been dreaming of this opportunity since I was a child,people didn't like me that much,there was school and grades,I used to scratching my arms and now I'm stuck with this marks.My mother said I woul eve--oh my god I talk too much don't I?"

I chuckled and a small smile formed in my lips"No of course not,but erm why did you call me?"

"I want to make a movie based on Glee so I bought the rights and now I need the actors" Movie?For Glee?That's amazing!We never really had a movie except the documentary about the Concert"Okay,give me the script and I'll think about it"I smiled and took a sip of my water

"Great.Oh and one more thing you need to kiss a girl"I spitted it quickly and began coughing as she spoke.Now do not get me wrong,I have kissed a girl in a movie before but who am I going to kiss on Glee?Naya?Heather?They'll keep on teazing me until the day I die!

"But Quinn isn't gay" Well she always gets a little gay

"She will be.Quinn breaks up with Puck-because I really don't think he fits her-for Rachel so in the end you'll need to kiss Lea."

I can't kiss a g--wait what? "Um mind repeating the last part?"

"You'll be kissing Lea but I understand if you don't want to--" Yes,oh my god yes!A thousand times yes!Okay,Di be cool.Do not let her know you're excited

"Okay I'll do it"

"Nice,here's the script"she announced handing me the papers with the title Meant to be.I love it already!

_**Dylan** _

What the fuck is going on?On relationship?Thomas wasn't in relationship last time I checked...no,not that I check a lot.I mean I don't spent time looking at his page or something...yep I don't

"I'm so happy about Thomas finding a girlfriend.I mean the girl is amazing,she's one of those people I would go gay for!"

Kaya is really helpfull right now,isn't she?

"Since when are you a fangirl?"Rosa asked

"Since forever!I'm many things from feminist to fangirl"she explained and turned to me with a sad look"Don't worry Dyl,I'm always going to be a Newtmas and Dylmas shipper"she joked

"Of course you are.Remember when you told people Dylan proposed to Thomas?"

"Good times,good times"Kaya muttered

_**Lea** _

I feel like crap...I had been recording all morning and I really need just to lie down and sleep until the apocalypse. I opened my laptop to check my messages as the rumours came to my mind.Because of Scream Queens I still get to cooperate with Ryan Murphy and I'm pretty sure I haven't heard anything about Gle--

"What the fuck?"I yelled causing Cory's picture to fall from the table.Yes yes I know,he wants me to go sit in the corner and think of what I just said but this is serious!

When did this happen?How did this happen?I'm her friend I should know if she was dating! My phone rang cutting me from my thoughts"Hello?"

"Hey Lea,it's Jenna"Jenna is my best friend since we were kids.We even worked together on Glee.

"Hi,Jenn.What's going on?"

"Why do I need a reason to call my bestie?"

"No but you usually have"

"I almost had a heart attack when I heard it.I'm so thrilled,what about you?"

"I'm okay I guess"I murmured"I mean it's her life,she can date whoever she wants"

"What?I was talking about Glee making a movie" _Shit_...don't you dare fall again Monteith!

"Y-yes I was too"

"Lea Michele,we've been friends as long as I can remember,I know when something is wrong!Are you okay?"

"I am"I lied"Look I got to go but I'll call you later"I said quickly and hung up.That was close...

_**T** _

"Tommy what did you see?"I,Newt actually,said full of worried making eye contact with Dylan,well Thomas.

"It's Wicked"he replied still trying to open the door"It's always been Wicked"

I was ready to speak when I saw Dianna stepping to the set"Bloody hell"I blurted out "Cut!"Wes yelled and looked at me"Thomas what happened?"

"I-I'm sorry,I just don't feel well"

"Okay take five and then we'll try it again"

I nodded and ran as fast as I could the the blonde girl who's making my life miserable. "There you are!"she exclaimed"I've been looking for you"

"You are not supposed to be here"I whispered/yelled at her as her eyes became all gloomy and she sniffed her nose"Dianna I'm sorr--"

"It wasn't you"she sobbs"Lea's been avoiding me all of a sudden and I-I don't know what's going on."

I don't know how she does it but every time I'm a love suck,she just overcomes me.I sighed and give her a hug.

"What is that for?"

"If I have learned anything about girls is that the best way to shut them up is by hugging them"

She was shocked at first but eventually she hugged me back while resting her head to my shoulder"They're staring"she laughed

"Let them stare,they're just jealous"

"Dylan is frowning"

What?!

"And now he storms out"

"Bloody hell,I screwed up"

"You didn't screw it up,I can work this out"she smiled and walked away towards a shocking Kaya and Ki.

_**D** _

I saw Dylan sitting in one of the chairs and re-reading his script.I smirked and sat next to him,pretending I was playing with my hair.

"You're not allowed to be here"he muttered "Unless I have a pass"I replied snarkily"I'm an actress I know how it works"

"How could Thomas ever like you?"

This is going to be fun

"Look,Brian O' Dylan"I mocked"You may not realize it but I do love Thomas,I'm probably from the few people that do"

I have zero idea where I'm going with this

"But I assure you if there was anyone who could make him happier,I would disappear from his life once and for all.However until then I'm the only one who cares about him"I finished and walked away.

That went well...


	6. He called me cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and the Maze Runner cast are getting a new job while the Death Cure is just around the corner.Dylan is a flirt and Thomas makes a discovery.

 

 

_**T** _

"This makes zero sence!"Ki explained to Wes and James"How do a bunch of kids inside a maze go to high school?"

"Look guys,just see it like the Kill Order,only instead of its characters the movie will be focusing on your lives"James explained"I'm telling you the plot is good,plus you're gonna make some new friends"

Bloody great,because lately I'm doing nothing else than meeting new people!

"Well I'm in"Dylan said excited"I always love playing a high school student"

"Are you sure they want me too?I can pass more for a kindergarten"I replied as I motioned my hands to my face"I look like a toddler"

"Don't worry,you're a cute one"Dylan smiled

"Did you just call me cute?"

"I might as well did"

Sweet mother of God!!!He called me cute,HE CALLED ME CUTE.If I die,I want those words to be written on my stone.Damn it,I even want this in my wedding speech-whether I marry Dylan or not.

 "Do you guys need a room or something?"Kaya asked while fist bumping Ki"But seriously can't we have like more informations about this?"

"I'm sorry but you can't"James apologized"But what we can say is that you'll be working with some ex co-workers"

Wait,that mean--

"We're back!"Will shout as he entered with Blake"If you thought you'd see the last of us then you were fooled"

Guess The Maze Runner gang is back together

_**D** _

"You're a wanky number nine!"Naya's character,Santana,shout angrily at the camera"Don't give me that finger!"

Heather's character,Brittany,chuckled looking at her 'wife' before turning to face Quinn who is me

"Q,London is amazing and all but don't you miss it back in Lima?I mean Santana and I miss you so much and so do Lord and Lady Tubbington"

"Brittany I can't go back"I replied as I stared at the 'sky'.Heather held my hand while Naya became red of anger"Okay that's it number nine,time to say hi to auntie Snixx!"

"San!"Heather shout as we both tried to hold her

"And cut!"Ryan shout at us"Moving to the mall scene,Heather,the girls and back ups in position.Your new co-stars will be here in any minute for the airport scene"

The three of us nooded and made our way to our dressing rooms"When will he realize that the fans are tired of new newbies?"I murmured

"Yeah,remember the hate we received at the New Rachel?"Heather laughed and put her trainers

"At least we will start on the movie"Naya told us"And hey Brittana is going to have a son!I'm so excited"

"Since when do you ship glee ships?"

"Since forever!"

"Naya is right,we are endgame"Heather replied with a warm smile"Well,as long as they don't turn Grant straight"

"I don't know,they had great chemistry in Smooth Criminal"Naya murmured as Heather slightly punched her arm.

"Guys we're starting"Chris burst into our dressing room,he was still wearing his glasses and had changed into something more sparkly and tight,more Kurt Hummel style.

Heather went to the second set along with us,the rest of the cast was already in place as the camera focused on Naya and Chord arguing.

"I'm in"Brittany told Chord,well Sam actually,she got up and Britney Spear's _Hold it_ _against me_ began playing.

_**Hey over there** _

_**Please forgive me** _

_**If I'm coming on too strong** _

_**Hate to stare** _

_**But you're winning** _

_**And they're playing** _

_**My favourite song** _

_**T** _

"Fox?We're doing a fox movie?"I questioned after stepping out of the car.Don't get me wrong,I like FOX but I don't know exactly what to expect...isn't that the channel with American Horror Stories?

"I'm so excited!I'll go to high school"Blake jumped around,he gets excited about pretty much anything"Not a real one but still a high school"

Dylan laughed and stepped into the set with Kaya"Um guys"she said"Do I hear Britney Spears?"

"Nah it's a cover"Ki said as we all looked at him puzzled"I like Britney Spears shoot me!"

"I think I like it better than the original"Kaya replied while swinging to the beat.Dylan and I went to take a closer look,why are w--what the hell?

_**Give me something good** _

_**Don't wanna wait I want it now** _

_**Pop it like a hood** _

_**And show me how** _

_**You work it out** _

_**Alright** _

A blonde sang what I assume was playback while spinning and dancing with a bunch of girls and boys behind her.Have I seen her before?

**_If I said I my heart_ **

**_Was beating loud_ **

**_If I said I want_ **

**_Your body now_ **

**_Would you hold it against me_ **

Wow,she's a really good dancer.Both Kaya and Roza were amazed and I assume Will and Ki were enjoying the show.

**_If I said my heart_ **

**_If we could escape_ **

**_The crowd somehow_ **

**_If I said I want your body now_ **

**_Would you hold it against me_ **

Oh look there's Dianna...wait what?

**_Cause you feel like paradise_ **

**_And I need a vacation tonight_ **

**_So if I said I want your body now_ **

**_Would you hold it against me_ **

Fuck


	7. My beloving son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianna and Thomas make a big discovery about their script...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short chapter.Also let's just pretend that during the shooting if the movie,Naya hadn't given birth yet

_**Thomas** _

"Cut!"a brunnete lady shout at the dancing group"I think we got it.Dianna,Heather and Naya moving to the car scene,go help Lea and you"she said turning to face us"Are coming with me"

She started walking through the hallways,while we stared her in silence"You like what you see?Well you should,this is where miracles are happening.The Fox studio,the place where some of Ryan Murphy's best hits where made from American Crime Story to American Horror Story to Scream Queens.But the best?Glee,here's where you'll be working,it's one hell of a hard job but get used to it.You'll act,you'll dance,you'll sing and you'll make all those people out there love you,did I make myself clear?"

"Yes captain"Blake blurted out while shaking.I have to admit,this woman was bloody scary.

"Good,here's your script,for any questions ask me"

Wow that was heavy.I stared at the book she handed me.I went through the first pages,I had them all so I guess I'm pretty damn important to _whatever_ this movie is going to be.Apparently my first name remains the same Newt and the last name becomez Puckerman.

Newt has an older sister-and a husky-plays football and loves music.He has spent most of his childhood in England with his parents but moved to go to highschool in Mckinley like his parents.His best friend are Alby and Mihno-obviously since this is based on TMR-Alby is actually his cousin from his father's side.

_I bloody wonder how this will work_

And Mihno is the adopted son of his mother's best friends so they clicked immediately.He dates Ter--wait he does what?I thought Thomas was supposed to date her.

"That's seriously the funniest script I have ever read"Kaya laughed and took a sip of her coffee"Do you guys want to go on set?"

We nodded and followed her.I guess I'll read the rest later.We headed out while the crew was making fake rain fall at the top of Dianna's and Lea's head.

I'm 99.9% that she is screaming in the inside.

"Why did you come?"Dianna asked her.Lea looked away to the camera"You were going to leave without saying anything.I deserve to know Quinn!"

Oh right.Dianna is playing that Quinn girl and I think Lea is a girl named Rachel or something?

"So you won't get hurt?"

"So I won't get hurt"

"Well that was my aim"Dia--I mean Quinn,told her coldy.She crossed her arms and faced the shorter girl"You have hurt me in every way possible.I thought with highschool over I would never  _never_ get hurt by you again but there you are.I had a life-a good life-before you tore it apart!"she shout while tears were streaming down her face

"Quinn I love you"

"Do you expect me to believe that?After all those times you chose Finn over me"she whispered"You would choose everything but me"

"I never chose Finn over you"she snapped"I stopped my wedding for you!I stayed in the hospital for days waiting for you to wake up!It's you it's always been you"

"Goodbye Rache--"

"My waters broke!"a black haired woman shout from across the room.Is that part of the script?

"Wait what?"the blonde girl who danced earlier asked"Are you sure"

"Yes Heather I'm sure!"

I have a feeling that working here isn't gonna be that bad after all.


	8. I love him,you love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Lea team up

_**D** _

"Guys,guys!"I yelled to stop the constant shouting of the people on the set"Ryan called"I said and sat next to Thomas

"AND?!"Heather shout excited

"It's a boy!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my God!"

"Kevin you owe me ten bucks!"

I looked over at Tom who was laughing like a little kid"What?"

"You people are unbeliavable"

"Look who's talking!"I laughed and slightly punched his arm"You were even dared to kiss your co-star"Thomas smiled and laughed with me.

"Okay people since Naya is gonna be gone for a while,I think we all deserve a break"the woman,Angela,smiled"Come back tomorrow and don't leak anything to the medias"

Everyone nodded and Thomas turned to me"Hey how about we go get some ice cream?I haven't eaten anything sweet and I'm about to pass out"

"Sounds like a plan,babe"he smirked and placed an arm around me.I chuckled and turn to him"Really?We are that point? _Honey_ " 

"Okay that sounds so fake"he laughed"Maybe we should drop the nicknames"

"Sounds like a plan"

**_Dylan_**

Okay but let me ask you just one thing...what more does she have from me?Why does Thomas even like her?He barely knows her and suddenly they are best friends.

"You're Dylan right?"a woman from earlier with brunnete hair-kind of short,might I add-asked me"Yes and you?"

"Lea Michele,I'm a friend of Dianna's" 

"Oh"I frowned,way to go Dylan

"I know this is going to sound very weird and probably creepy but"she awkwardly began"That Thomas guy,what is he like?"

"Thomas?"I questioned as a soft smile was formed on ny lips"He is the most amazing person in the whole world,he is smart,funny and can always turn your day into a good one.A-and his accent,wow,it's so h--"

_ what the hell are you doing?! _

"He is great!"I blurt out,avoiding eye contact"So,w-why do you ask?"

"I-I,I just want to be sure he won't hurt Di.Cause if he does I'm gonna hunt your english friend down an--" 

It was then when reality hit me,I realize what she was saying and partly of what I was saying.I'm pretty sure I,too,had thought about hunting Dianna down if she ever hurt Thomas.

I know that everyone would do the same if anyone hurt their best friend but this was different.This feeling she felt I knew.

"You love her don't you?" 

"We are just friends"

"I should have realized it earlier.This is why you keep glaring him,this is why you ask me about him."I laughed at the realization"You can't be friends with someone you fell in love with"

Lea started pacing around the floor while whispering something to herself "It is wrong!"she cried and burried her face in her hands"What am I even doing?" 

"Trust me,neither of us knows" 

"We are meant to be together.I can't let someone come and take what we have out of nowhere" 

"You're right"I replied"We need to do something" 

"Wait why would you help me?"she asked puzzled"He is your best friend" 

"True but while you don't want Dianna to be with Thomas,I don't want Thomas to be with Dianna"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea and Dylan have combined forces to win their loved ones,unfortunately only Thomas realizes what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go :-)
> 
> Anyway,I wrote this many months ago so I know Hello isn't really a new hit and that Naya has given birth in like years but lets pretend all these happened at the same time...recently.
> 
> If you liked this don't forget to check my other stories out XD

** _Dianna_ **

"Just look fucking behind you!"I shout in frusturation as I received glares from the ones in the cinema.It's not my fault people in thrillers never look back.

"Can you believe them?"I muttered while looking back at Thomas.He seemed to have zoned out.

"Are you okay?"

"What?Oh I'm fine"he whispered,seriously does he think I'm stupid"Tom,I understand if you don't want to tell me but please don't lie.I seriously can punch you in the face"

He chuckled and looked back at me"It's Dylan.I can't stop thinking about him"

"So you might as well say,you can't think straight"

"Di!"

"I couldn't hold myself"I laughed"Look Dylan and you are endgame.You'll get married and I'll be the flower girl in your fabulous wedding"

"Sure you'll be"he replied sarcastically"Because Dylan who is straight as a ruler is going to prefer being married to me than having any girl he wants"I laughed.

"Laugh now but I'm telling you,it's coming"

////\\\\\\\///\\\\\

Time skip to next day at the set

///\\\\\///\\\\\///

"And cut!"mrs Arseni shout"Okay moving to the party scene,I want Naya and Grant to be prepared for Love me Harder"

I almost burst out laughing,can you believe it?Naya gave birth yesterday yet there she was playing her character.We practically begged her not to come but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Um mrs Arseni,if I may"I heard Lea saying"I think I've found a perfect song that matches the storyline.I've already spoken to Darren and he finds it an excellent idea"

"Sure,lets see what you got"

Lea nodded and shared a glance with the Dylan guy.Have I missed something?

We all sat down as Darren headed to the piano.Thomas sat between me and Dylan,they smiled at each other and blushed.They are so adorable it hurts!

**_Hello it's me I was wondering if after all these years_ **

**_You'd like to meet to go over_ **

**_Everything_ **

**_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_ **

**_But I ain't done much healing_ **

I recognised the song immediately,it was a new hit called Hello by Adele.It was the usual heartbreaking story which somehow made everyone listen to it and say:This song is totally about my relationship.

**_Hello, can you hear me?_ **

**_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_ **

**_When we were younger and free_ **

**_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_ **

**_There's such a difference between us_ **

**_And a million miles_ **

She took a step closer to us and especially me.Her eyes were shining as always,she looked like an angel.

**_Hello from the other side_ **

**_I must've called a thousand times to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ **

**_But when I call you never seem to be home_ **

She teared up a little,I couldn't tell why,I was lost at her voice as always.

**_Hello from the outside_ **

**_At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ **

**_But it it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_ **

I felt a pain at my hand and saw Thomas slighty pinching me.He motioned his eyes to Lea like he was trying to tell me something.

**_Hello how are you?_ **

**_It's so typical of me to talk about myself_ **

**_I'm sorry I hope that you're well_ **

**_Did you ever make it out of that town_ **

**_Where nothing ever happened?_ **

I wasn't really a fan of ballads but Lea always made me love them.I held the tears from the story,the boy loved the girl but she never realized it.And now after many years she tried to make it up,but he had moved on...

**_It's no secret_ **

**_That the both of us are running out of time_ **

**_Hello from the other side_ **

**_I must've called a thousand times to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ **

**_But when I call you never seem to be home_ **

I find this a little unreasonable.I mean I for example could never move on from Lea.No matter how many times she broke my heart.

**_Hello from the outside_ **

**_At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ **

**_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_ **

She was so bea--why the fuck is Thomas constantly pinching me?!

**_Ooooohh, anymore_ **

**_Ooooohh, anymore_ **

**_Ooooohh, anymore_ **

**_Anymore_ **

"Stop it"I whispered but he wouldn't stop"Focus on your boyfriend"crap I said that at loud!

**_Hello from the other side_ **

**_I must've called a thousand times to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ **

**_But when I call you never seem to be home_ **

Thomas glared at me and Dylan looked shocked by my words,thank God Thomas didn't notice...and continued pinching me

**_Hello from the outside_ **

**_At least I can say that I've tried to tell you_ **

**_I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ **

**_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_ **

"Dammit Dianna she is singing to you!"

"WHAT?!"


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea,Dianna,Thomas and Dylan come clean about their feelings.Meanwhile their movie proves to be a hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise myself I wouldn't cry

** _Thomas_ **

"Dammit Dianna she is singing it for you!"I yelled in frusturation,that girl was really blind.

"Um,erm tha-a I-erm"mrs Arseni tried to speak but didn't seem to know what she had to say"Lets just head outside take some pictures and um,lets leave my otps,I mean Achele and Dylmas,I mean Lea,Dianna,Thomas and Dylan alone"

I'm somebody's otp?I feel proud of myself.

"W-What did Thomas mean?"Dianna questioned trying to catch Lea's glance"Why did you sing that song?"

"I-I don't know why I did it"she mumbled"I'm messed up,I've always been.But just"Lea stopped and looked at me"Does he treat you well?Cause you deserve to be happy and if he can't do that then maybe you shouldn't be with him at all"

"Le--"

"Wait"Dylan shout"This is the moment where everything will change about everyone"

Wait...what is he saying?

"I just think you two shouldn't be together."

Can he,like,like me?

"Thomas you barely know her!She might be selfish,what if she's controlling and doesn't let you go out?What if she shouts at you without apparent reason?"

"Dyl,I'm pretty sure she won't"I chuckled

"My point is,you shouldn't be with her.You should be with me"

...Dylan...just...declared...his...love...for...me...I...can...not...breathe

"At the end of the day,I've loved you first.It might be a childish thing to say but it still counts!"

Dianna looked at me and I looked back,we continued staring at each other for a minute or so before begin to laughing.

"What's so funny?"Lea asked as she akwardly scratch the back of her head.

"She's gay"

"He's bi"

"All in all,we're bloody in love with you two"I explained"We didn't even actually date"

"Wait then why did you said everyone you were dating?"Dylan asked us

"Funny story"

\\\\\///\\\\\///

One year later

///\\\\\///\\\\\

Third person's pov

"It's messed up,our love story but for me it's perfect."Lea breathed"So I,Rachel Barbara Berry,vow to love you and cherish you until the flare do us apart.Actually not even then because I'm still gonna love you as a Crank"

The rest of the people clapped and whistled at Rachel's vows.The short brunnete leaned in and kissed the blonde girl in front of her. The camera then turned to Kaya,Ki,Thomas and Dylan"Wait so if Quinn is your mother and Rachel is yours...you two are practically step brothers"Kaya said at the two boys

"Tes"Thomas said

"Yes?"

"Do not ruin this!"

"And that's what you missed on Glee"the voice said before everything turn black and the viewers start shouting and clapping while _Time for some girl talk_ began playing.

 So you can guess Angela's movie was a hit.Both Chase them away and its prequel Meant to be were a blockbuster. As for its actor,they became even more famous and loved.

_"Today on Ellen,Naya Rivera,Grant Gustin and Heather Morris discussing the Meant to be's love triangle"_

_"Today on Fox news,Melissa and Blake Jenner along with their co-stars Will Pouter,Becca Tobin and Kevin Mchale"_

_"Don't miss on BBC,Kaya Scodelario,Ki Hong,Chris Colfer and Darren Criss talking about their careers after Meant to be"_

And a personal favourite...

"So here's the question we have all been waiting for...Thomas,Dylan welcome to the show"the dark skinned woman said

"It's really an honor being here"Dylan replied

"Why thank you.So you two have been together for almost a year and what the fans are dying to know is whether you'll put on the grooming suits?"

Both of the boys laughed and Thomas took Dylan's hand"Well I guess at some point but I think we'll wait until"

"Lea and Dianna get married this July"Dylan added.The audience start shouting and crying out of happiness,the bunch of fangirls and fanboys they were,and there were big letters saying

**_Exclusive:Lea Michele and Dianna Agron finally engaged_ **

"Well that's just great,do you two have something to say to your fans"

"Actually I do"Thomas began"At times you might feel like you're alone but there is always someone who understands.There's always someone who is _not so different_ from you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I did cry!
> 
> Don't forget to check my other books Nine(a glee thriller) and Here's to us(a Jelsa fanfic).Oh and if you liked the imaginary movie they were starring in,you can also check Chase them away(I'll be your lighthouse).


End file.
